Electronic modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules can be plugged into a variety of host networking equipment. Multi-Source Agreements (“MSAs”), such as the X2 MSA and 10 Gb/s Small Form Factor Pluggable (“XFP”) MSA specify, among other things, package dimensions for modules. Conformity with an MSA allows a module to be plugged into host equipment designed in compliance with the MSA. Modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
One challenge inherent in modules concerns the generation of heat during the operation of the modules. This heat, if not dissipated, can cause a module to malfunction or to become damaged. A heat sink that is external to and separate from a module is sometimes used in connection with the module to help dissipate the heat generated by the module. However, such arrangements are only effective where there is substantial contact between the heat sink and one or more surfaces of the module. Such contact may not be readily attained where discontinuities and other imperfections exist in the heat sink and/or the module surfaces.